Red Dot Sight
A Red Dot Sight is a type of reflex sight that specifically uses a red dot as a reticle. Reflex sights are popular with law enforcement and military personnel because red dot sights allow the operator to aim quickly and accurately with both eyes open, as well for ease of use in low light conditions. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Red Dot Sight is available for all weapons except sniper rifles, pistols, and the MP44 assault rifle. When selected as a weapon attachment, the red dot sight replaces the weapon's iron sights. In multiplayer, the Red Dot Sight is obtained by completing the first marksman challenge (killing 25 enemy players in total with the specified weapon) of any Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, Light Machine Gun or Shotgun. The Red Dot Sight is popular because it allows full peripheral vision and is clearer and easier to use than iron sights. Although the Red Dot Sight does not actually increase the weapon's range or accuracy, it decreases the time needed to aim down sight. The scope-style in-game model is based on the Tasco BKRD30, which is mounted on M4A1 Carbines and G36Cs in single-player. The "open" Red Dot Sight, seen on the SOPMOD version of the M4A1, the P90 SD on All Ghillied Up, and the only one in multiplayer, is a Sightmark Sure Shot. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Red Dot Sight has some changes. The new model is a square, being smaller, less obtrusive and allowing a better peripheral view. For the most part, it is similar to the Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty 4. Some weapons now have their own unique Red Dot Sights. The TAR-21 uses the circular MARS Sight, and the F2000 also has its own red dot sight, similar to the optical sight of the TAR-21, but this is incorrect as it should have a 1.6x zoom optical sight. All Red Dot Sights, except for the F2000's, are disabled when an EMP is deployed. Getting 60 kills while looking down a red dot sight unlocks the Holographic Sight for primary weapons. The model used in game is likely a fictional design, but is similar to the Trijicon RedDot Sights MS04/MS0 Trivia *When having a gun with a Red Dot Sight and holding it from the hip, you will notice the dot isn't actually on the sight's lens. This is because the laser is projected onto the inside of the front lens, not the rear lens or out to the target itself. This effect allows the dot to always line up with your weapons barrel, and thus line of sight. *The AK-47 experiences a minimum damage reduction when equipped with the Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, from 30-40 to 20-40 points. *The AK-74u experiences a reduction in hip-fire accuracy when equipped with the Red Dot Sight, having the same hip accuracy as assault rifles. *In Call of Duty 4, attaching the Red Dot Sight to weapons with a front iron sight will remove it. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however, some weapons retain the front iron sight, which can assist in aiming during an EMP. * Being a simple energy to switch to LED circuit, and having very little to short out, it is very unlikely that red dot sights would be affected by an EMP in reality. * Looking through the Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 provides a better peripheral view than in Call of Duty 4. * In Call of Duty 4 the weapons are seen without the Red Dot Sight in spectator mode, even if the attachment is being used on the weapon''. ''In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''the Red Dot Sight is visible on the weapon in third person game modes and spectator modes. * Red Dot Sights in Call of Duty 4 appear to be much "larger" on guns, especially on the MP5. This is most likely due to most of the weapons not having a picatinny rail. The sight must be accommodated using a clamp. In Modern Warfare 2, ignoring that the sight is a different model of a Red Dot Sight, most guns have a picatinny rail for mounting sights onto therefore reducing the size. Image:reddotsp_4.png|The Red Dot in single player, mounted onto a G36C Image:reddotmp_4.png|The Red Dot in multiplayer, mounted onto an MP5 Image:reddotironsp_4.png|Looking down the single player Red Dot Sight Image:reddotironmp_4.png|Looking down the multiplayer Red Dot Sight Image:Ump45rds.jpg|UMP .45 with Red Dot Sight in multiplayer File:MW2_RDS.jpg|The Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Weapons Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments Category:Multiplayer